Creepiest YuGiOh Story Ever
by Pkmn Trainer Bronze
Summary: The boys help their girlfriends in danger. But how?


Me: I was half crazy with sugar when writin this. Don't judge me.

Atem: She doesn't own us, or this would have been several episodes long, and I would die of humiliation.

10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 GOOOOOOOOOOO!

Atem: _munch munch. _Hey Bakura, where's the girls.

Bakura: At the mall.

Malik: Marik and Seto?

Joey: At the shooting center shooting random gay clowns.

Atem: Good. Duke, you found the location, right?

Duke: Yes, follow me.

The boys ran all the way to the mall for a horrible sight. A demon was eating all the virgins in the mall. God knows how it knows which one is one. They all heard a scream as the demon picked up Mana, Tea, and Rebecca with one of its many arms.

Atem: Ready boys?

All: Ready!

Atem: Moon Prism Power!

Atem's clothes dissipated and he spun around. Ribbons appeared around him to put a kind of white swimsuit thing with a dark blue ribbon. He lifted his legs and suddenly red boots appeared. He lifted his head up and a head piece with a moon crystal on it was covered slightly by his blond bangs. As he turned around, a dark blue skirt with a red ribbon appeared. He also got a wand with a moon on it that came out of nowhere.

Atem: Sailor Pharaoh! I will fight off evil and kill villains like you!

Bakura: Water Sphere Power!

Bakura's clothes also dissipated. Except when his transformation ended, he had a blue skirt, light blue bows, and a head piece with a water stone on it. In his hand was a wand with a water symbol on it.

Bakura: Sailor Kura! I will wash away your sins and beat the ever loving crap out of you!

Malik: Thunder Strike Power!

After Malik's freaking long transformation, he had a green skirt, pink bows, and a head piece with a green lightning stone. In his hand was a wand with a lightning symbol.

Malik: Sailor Girly! I will smother you with my smexyness and kill evil bastards like you!

Joey: Doggy Awesomeness Power!

O.O Joey had a yellow skirt, with dark blue bows, his head piece had a bright orange stone on it. He had doggy ears, and a dog tail. In his hand, he held a… a… a dog whip?

Joey: I will do justice by whipping and chasing off demons like you!

Duke: Dice Monster Power!

After the nosebleeding transformation (this applys to several girls in front of him and their faces turned pale at the sight) Duke had a bright red skirt, purple ribbons, and a head piece with a red stone in it. He held a wand with a dice on it. (A/N What the fuck Duke! DICE? REALLY?)

Duke: Sailor Sexy Dice. With my sexy body, I will kill you. And like yeah. Did I mention I'm soooo sexy?

All boys: With our powers, we will ward off evil doers like you!

Mana: O-O

Rebecca: e.O

Tea: O_o

Demon Dude: WTF?

_Meanwhile in Hawaii…_

Ryou: I hope everyones ok. I mean, whenever I leave, weird stuff happens. Hmm… maybe I should go home. Mana is probably bored of Bakura by now… right?

Miho: Oh Bakura. You're leaving? I thought you loved me?

Ryou: I never said anything. I don't even know you!

Miho: Ditch your girlfriend and have sex with me!

Ryou: HELL NO!

Miho: Sleep with me?

Ryou: THAT'S THE SAME THING!

Amane: Ryou! I'll take care of her.

_BOOOOOM!_

Amane: There.

Ryou: Come on sis. I just found you in a dumpster today, lived on the streets for 10 years, and I thought you were dead! Let's go before the police find you!

Amane: Whatever.

_Back at Domino Super Mall…_

Demon Dude: I'M MELTING! I'M MELTING!

Atem: There. Hey… has anyone seen Yugi?

Malik: He was at home sick, remember?

Atem: Oh yeah.

Ryou suddenly burst in with a girl who looks like him except for her hair and eye color. Her hair was a light blond and her eyes were green.

Ryou: Woah. Yami? Why are you in a dress?

Bakura: Oh crap.

Mana: You boys have a lot of explaining to do…

Ryou: Oh yeah. This is my long lost thought dead sis Amane!

Amane: You must be Ry's girlfriend.

Mana: Yup. Welcome to the gang. Now about you five…

Rebecca: You better speak and spill boys…

Tea: Or you're gonna get it.

All boys in skirts: *gulp*

AND CUT!

Me: hope you liked it! CRAZINESS RULEZ! Review please!


End file.
